Pero no a ti
by Swannyher
Summary: Y ahora, sentada en la silla del hospital, recuerda -más bien intuye- que esos ojos, ese pelo y esos labios hace tiempo que están descansando, como tendría que hacer ella. Lily/Alice. Femslash


_Es el primer Femslash que escribo y es para el _**Reto Parejas Extrañas - Slash y Femslash.** A decir verdad, tampoco he leído muchos, pero si algunos y debo admitir que me gustaron. Así que me he atrevido. Aquí os lo dejo )

* * *

**PERO NO A TI**

El primero es él que duele. Los demás no los sientes, solo sufres, agonizas, lloras y gritas de rabia, pero no duele. Si duele el corazón, el alma. Los recuerdos que te llegan a la cabeza y que sabes que vas a olvidar, porque no es una tontería lo que estás sufriendo. Es una tortura, una tortura lenta. Son hechizos rotos por los gritos de Alice y Frank y son carcajadas roncas con pelo alborotado.

''Me llamo Lily, Lily Evans.''_ Fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó de aquella chica pelirroja en el tren a Hogwarts. Alice la miró de arriba abajo, como solía hacer siempre que conocía a alguien, y se detuvo en esos ojos de un color verde como no había visto nunca. También se paró en su pelo, largo, oscuro, rojo. Como el verdadero fuego._

Quema. No queman los crucios que hace una hora dejaste de sentir, no. Queman los llantos de Neville que lleva siempre en su cabeza. Los llantos que oye cada vez que cierra la puerta de su casa. Y queman los gritos de su marido que, al contrario que Alice, sigue luchando.

''Alice… ¿tú quieres tener hijos?'' _No respondió al instante. Se quedó confusa, nunca había pensado en su futuro detenidamente y no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de Lily. _''Supongo que sí''. _Dejó escapar una pequeña risa, más bien un movimiento de su estómago y le hizo la misma pregunta a su amiga. _''¡Claro! Imagínate… serán como primos, no, serán como hermanos. Tu hijo y el mío'' _ Fue la última frase antes de su guerra de cojines habitual._

''_Te voy a dar una última oportunidad'' _La voz de Bellatrix, que no de Rodolphus, que al lado de su mujer parecía un simple marioneta con una varita en la mano, sonó ansiosa. _''Alice… tú lo sabes'' _Se agachó y se acercó a su oído. _''Sé que lo sabes. Por el pequeño Longbottom'' _Alice se apoyó el codo e hizo un intento nulo de levantarse. _''Y por Frank. Te conozco, tú sabes más que él y eres más inteligente. Y también más débil. Dímelo'' _Buscó aire y lo intentó asimilar y recibirlo por su cuerpo. _''Nunca''_

''Es baboso, asqueroso y repugnante. Jamás voy a besar'' _Lily la miró entre extraña y divertida. _''Nunca lo has probado'' _Apenas levantó la vista del libro, pero Alice sabía que era su forma de estar concentrada. _''Tú tampoco'' _Se sentó en el sillón de al lado. _''Tiene que ser emocionante'' ''Y asqueroso'' ''Y divertido'' _Un golpe seco calló la boca de Alice. El libro de Evans se había cerrado y eso solo significaba dos cosas. Y Alice dudaba de que Lily estuviera enfadada, lo que dejaba la opción de una idea alocada. _''¿Lo probamos?'' _Alice se atragantó con su propia saliva y le puso la mano en la frente a su amiga pensando que tenía fiebre de dragón. _''Ya sabes… tú y yo. Somos dos amigas, no puede pasar nada malo'' ''Parece mentira que tengas un año menos que yo. Los besos entre chicas eran famosos cuando teníamos tres años y apenas alcanzábamos a montar en la escoba de juguete'' _A pesar de esas palabras, Lily no pareció convencerse._

Da la impresión de que todo se ha quedado en silencio. Ya no oye sus gritos ahogados ni aquella risa que resonaba por todas las paredes. No recuerda como se llama, no recuerda que hace allí y menos recuerda porqué está tumbada en un lugar desconocido con la sensación de estar vacía por dentro. Recuerda nombres sueltos, imágenes y momentos de sus años adolescentes. Recuerda unos ojos, un color rojo y dos pares de labios inexpertos.

_Y al final la había engañado, como Lily Evans siempre conseguía hacerlo. La había impulsado a juntar sus labios junto a los suyos. Las dos los mantienen cerrados al igual que sus ojos. No sabe porqué, pero quiere impedir que su amiga se separe. Por eso cuando notó que iba a apartar su cabeza, bajó el labio inferior y lo enganchó con él de ella. Oyó un gemido, más bien un quejido, resultado de que al final había acabado mordiéndola. Y ese sonido hizo que por fin desconecten sus bocas._

Y ahora, sentada en la silla del hospital, mirando como semana a semana las flores del jardín se abren un poco más, recuerda –puede que más bien intuya- que esos ojos, ese pelo y esos labios hace tiempo que están descansando, como tendría que hacer ella.

_Lily se rió y Alice disimuló haciendo lo mismo que ella._ ''Después de esto creo que besar a un chico es odioso'' _Evans la ignoró y volvió a la lectura como si nada hubiese ocurrido. _Pero no a ti, Lily Evans.

* * *

Creo que nunca había leído algo sobre ellas. ¿Qué os pareció?

Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo.

_  
Swannyher_


End file.
